The Dreaded Halloween
by laurenatortay
Summary: About a halloween filled with secrets and mystery


Story for Abbey By Lauren

"Okay, so what are we going to do?" Lauren said. She was talking on the phone to her best friend Abbey. It was two days before halloween, and they were making plans. For the last two years, since they had been best friends, Lauren and Abbey had gone trick-or-treating together. They both met near Lauren's townhouse, when Abbey had just moved to San Fransisco. Even though Abbey and her family wound up living in a suburb out side of the town, Abbey and Lauren became the best of friends, even their moms became best friends. They were like family.  
"How about Annie, Casey and I go over to your house, go trick-or-treating, then sleepover?" Abbey repleid.  
Lauren didn't say anything at first because she was brushing her teeth, but when she was done she said "That's fine. My mom won't care, but your mom has to take us to school."  
"Of course" Abbey said, then they hung up. Nothing really happened thay day at school. Everyone was buzzed about getting tons of candy in two days. Abbey and Lauren went to the same private school, only about a mile or so out of the city so they ate lunch with each other everyday, which was the only time they saw each other durong school because there was a three year age difference. When school was over, Lauren called Abbey to talk to her about their halloween plans.  
"Hello." Abbey said.  
"Hey whats up?" Lauren replied.  
"Nothing much. About to do my homework. I have atest on Friday. I can't believe that halloween is on a Thursday, and we have to go to school the next day."  
"Yea, I know. I have a test in Math and English on Friday that I defiently do not want to take... Oh, my mom said that it was fine if y'all sleep over, but we have to go to bed at a reasonable tome frame."  
"Okay... Well I have to do my homework, so I'll talk to ya later." Abbey said.  
"K, bye!" Lauren said as she hung up the phone.  
Nothing happened on Wensday. Lauren and Abbey went to school, came home, and did their homework. Lauren was on the computer playing solitaire when her younger brother came in her room.  
"LAUREN, whats up?" He asked.  
"Brian, please leave me alone." Lauren said. Even thoug hshe loved her brother, he was annoying and often went in her room for no reason.  
"Well, fine. I just wanted to tell you that I wasn't going to be here until Monday. I'm going over to Bill's house." Brian said. Bill was his friend who had lived down the street, but he moved to a nearby city. They were good friends, and they still hang out every once in a while.  
"Okay, have fun" Lauren said.  
"I will." Brian said as he left her room.  
Lauren woke un on Thursday, October 31, excited. She was happy that Abbey and Lauren were going to get to hang out that night with her little sisters. She almost couldn't get through the day she was so excited. When the final bell rang to end the day, Lauren raced to her locker, and out of the door. she saw Abbey and Annie waiting by an oak tree, and walked towards them. They stood there for a minute when Lauren's mom showed up in her minivan. Then they headed towards Casey's school.  
"Hey Meme." Casey said. That was what she called Lauren's mom.  
"Hey Caseygale" Meme replied.  
It was finally here, halloween night, and very spooky. Abbey, Annie, Casey, and Lauren were about to go trick or treating. Abbey was dressed up as giant mutant penguin, Annie was a bottle of mustard, Casey was a fairy princess, and Lauren was a bottle of ketchup. When the four girls were about to leave, Lauren decided to go upstairs to get her cellular device. She thought that Abbey, Annie and Casey knew that she went upstairs, but she was wrong. Abbey, Annie, and Casey had left without her. When Lauren got downstairs she was surprised that they had left. I hope that Abbey has her phone Lauren thought as she raced out the door to try to catch up with Abbey. When Lauren got outside she took out her phone and dialed Abbey's number. After four rings Abbey's voicemail picked up. "Hey this is Abbey, leave a mesage and i'll talk to ya soon." BEEP! The message machiene went off and Lauren left a message.  
"Abbey, I can't believe that you left without me! What kind of friend are you? Just kidding. Call me."  
Lauren was a little panicked, Abbey always picked her phone when she called her, but Lauren did not let that bother her. She knew that Abbey would call when she got her message. Lauren walked around her neighborhood for an hour looking for a sign that Abbey, Annie and Casey had been there. When she didn't find anything Lauren was a little scared. She hoped that they were okay. Lauren walked around for a few more minutes before she noticed the black van following her. For a second Lauren thought the van was just passing by, but when Lauren turned around to go look on a different street for her friends the van turned around and followed. Quickly, Lauren got scared. What if the person in the van wanted to kidnap her? Lauren got out her phone tp text Abbey. Abbey, I've been looking for you everywhere! Where are you? This creepy black van is following me, so if you don't hear from me you know why. -Lauren Just when Lauren pressed send, the person in the van got out and approached her. There were two people in the black van, and Lauren could tell that one was a woman, and one was a man. The woman was wearing tall heels, dark blue jeans and a black shirt. The man was wearing black tennis shoes, black shorts and a dark blue t-shirt. Lauren was terrified. She didn't know these people, and didn't want to. Lauren wanted to turn and run, but she new that if they really wanted to, the two people could catch her. Lauren decided to act brave, as if she had a black belt in karate.  
"Who are you?" Lauren asked, curiously.  
"I am Lucille, and this is Rupert." the woman said with a deep accent.  
Rupert is a weird name Lauren thought to herself.  
"Why have you been following me for the past hour?" Lauren asked, with a demanding tone to her voice.  
"hmmm." Rupert murmured.  
"I'm waiting" Lauren replied, tapping her foot.  
"Ou est-ce Abbey?" Rupert answered.  
They must think I'm dumb speaking french. That obviously means Where is Abbey? Like I'm going to tell them.  
Lauren decided to answer I don't know in french.  
"Je ne sais pas." Lauren answered.  
"Ah, I see that we are going to be difficult." Lucille answered as soon as Lauren stopped talking. "As Rupert just said, Where is Abbey?"  
"Honestly, I don't know." Lauren replied, franticly. "I went upstairs to get my phone and she was gone. I've been looking for her for hours!"  
"Is Abbey vous Soeur?" Rupert asked. Obviously he knew little english.  
"No Abbey is not sister. She's my friend." Just then Lauren's phone started ringing Abbey's ringtone. LaLaLa this is your friend calling so ANSWER! Oh, great, Abbey decides to call at the worst possible moment! Lauren quickly hit the ignore button before the ringtone got to the part where it said who was calling. After she hit the ignore button, she looked at the man and woman looking at her.  
"Who was that?" asked Lucille, "Was that Abbey?"  
"No, it was my other friend, Lisa." Lauren quickly lied.  
Lucille turned to Rupert and started talking to him in another language, but it wasn't French. Was it German? While they were distracted Lauren took the liberty of sending Abbey a text message and putting her phone on vibrate. The message said Abbey, sorry that I didn't answer but the people in the van went up to me and demanded to know where you are. Lucille and Rupert talked for about five minutes before they were done. "Are you done now?" Lauren asked, annoyed.  
"Oui" answered Rupert.  
"Look" Lauren said "What do you want from Abbey? Why do you want to know so bad where she is?"  
Lucille paused for a second before she answered, "We got...sent here by our.....master, so to speak."  
"And who, exactly is your "master"?  
"Oh, no one" answered Lucille, caustioslsy, "You probaly don't know him"  
"What does he want from Abbey?"  
"Just...Information. you could say."  
"Well, sorry I can't help you." Lauren said as she turned around and walked off. She knew that it was time to make her way home or her mom would get worried.  
Lauren checked her messages. She had one from Abbey. I'm at your house, see you there -Abbey. Lauren walked for fifteen minutes before she turned around to see if the black van was following her. It wasn't. Lauren was relieved that Lucille and Rupert were not following her anymore. Lauren walked for another thirty minutes. She was turning the corner, of yet, another street when she saw her mom in her car, frantic. Lauren ran to her mom. She was so happy to see her. When her mom spotted Lauren, you could see the relief on her face.  
"Lauren, where have you been?" Lauren's mom said, as Lauren got into the car. "Abbey got to the house and said that she thought you were in trouble, and something about a black van..."  
"Sorry mom, I didn't mean to worry you. I was looking for Abbey all night and I asked her where she was." Lauren replied.  
"What about the black van?" her mom insisted.  
"Oh, that.....Well there was this black van riding around, and it looked like it was following me." Lauren said, shaken.  
"Was it following you?" her mom asked, skeptically.  
"Yes, m'am, it was following me. The people in the van got out and started talking to me." Lauren replied. She was about to lose it. She wanted to talk to Abbey about what had happened. Lauren's mom was quiet for the rest of the car ride, taking it all in. When Lauren got home she went straight upstairs to talk to Abbey.  
When Lauren got upstairs she saw Abbey pacing her room. "Hey Abs." Lauren said.  
"Oh, Thank goodness your okay!" Abbey replied, you could see how happy she was to see that. "I can't believe that I left without you. I am soo sorry. I hope that you'll forgive me!"  
"It's okay Abbey, it's fine. I should of told you that I was going upstairs, but thats not the problem. We need to talk about the two people in the black van looking for you."  
"Yeah..." Abbey said.  
"Do you have ANY idea why they would be looking for you?" asked Lauren "Well... I'm not for sure but I have an idea."  
"What's up Abbey?" Lauren asked, surprised.  
"Well... before I knew you i was apart of this club. It was "The Pretty Girls Club". When I moved, I quit but their 'master' didn't like it. I guess she never got over it."  
"Wow. That's a lot to take in!"  
"Yeah, I guess it is...." "Well, do you know who the master is?" Lauren asked.  
"Uh...last I knew Selena was the master." Abbey replied, hesitantly.  
"You're not telling me something." Lauren said, seeing right through Abbey.  
"Okay," Abbey paused, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay, so Selena and I were really close. Like almost as close as you and I were, but we never got that close. Selena and I started "The Pretty Girls Club" and it spread statewide. We got at least one-hundred applicants a day. Selena loved the power that she got, being able to pick and choose who is "worthy" of being a part of her "Magnificent Club". I hated how Selena hurt everyone feelings, and I was right by her side, letting her. Eventually my parents told me that we were moving here. I told Selena that I'm moving, and that she'll have to find a new second-in-command. When she told me I could just be second-in-command wheree ver I move to, I told her no, and ran off. I never told her where I was moving to, but I left her a note and told her that I don't want to be a part of her stupid club."  
"WOW!!! I can't believe that... I bet that Selena was MAD when you told her that." Lauren exclaimed.  
"Yeah, but I thought she would get over it, but I guess I was wrong. I'm surprised that she asked for Abbey..." Abbey said.  
"What do you mean 'ask for Abbey'?" Lauren asked, confused.  
"Well, after I moved here I kinda changed my name." Abbey replied, a little worried about Lauren's reaction.  
"You changed your name!!! What!!! Why didn't you tell me?!? Wait, what was your name before?" Lauren's reaction surprised Abbey, just a little bit. After a few seconds, Abbey replied.  
"Well, my name used to be Sadie Babette Samuels, but when we moved I begged my mom to get my name changed. I changed it to Abigale Judith Bresko. Abbey for short, but I promised my mom that when I turn 18 I would change it back."  
"Wow! Sadie is a pretty name, but I understand why you changed it. I wouldn't want Selena coming after me." Lauren said, a little shocked about the name change.  
"Yeah. I wonder how she got my name. I shouldnt be surprised though. Selena always had her ways of getting what she wants." Abbey said.  
part 2 Lauren and Abbey got up the next morning, tired. They didn't want to have to face school that day. The only reason why they got up was because they could smell the pancakes in the kitchen. Abbey and Lauren climbed down the stairs, slowly, and saw that Lauren's mom was fully dressed and had just finished making a big pile of pancakes. "Lauren" Lauren's mom said, "Aunt Kelley is going to pick you Abbey, Annie, and Casey up and take each of you to school, and she'll pick you up."  
Aunt Kelley is Abbey, Annie, and Casey's mom, though not related to Lauren, or her mom, is part of the family.  
"Okay mom, We'll be ready to go when she picks us up" Lauren replied. "Okay. If you need anything, text Aunt Kelley, because I'll be in school"  
Lauren's mom has been attending college, for the first time in about sixteen years to earn her degree in either X-ray technician, or nursing.  
"K" Lauren said as she grabbed a plate and put 2 pancakes on it. She was drowning her pancakes with syrup, when Abbey, Annie, and Casey joined her.  
"Bye girls, remember, be ready by 7:00" Lauren's mom said as she walked out the door.  
The four girls talked without much conversation. Abbey and Lauren didn't want to say anything about what they talked about last night with Casey there, since she was only three. After the girls were done eating breakfast, they went upstairs to brush their teeth, and get dressed.  
Lauren decided to wear a pair or skinny jeans, flip flops, and a cute white t-shirt, with her hair pulled up in a ponytail. Abbey wore some khaki shorts, flip flops, and a light blue shirt that she brought with her over to Lauren's house. Annie brought over some denim capri's and a dark shirt with bright pink writing and sandals, while Casey wore a pink skort, tennis shoes, and a purple shirt. All the girls were ready to go when Aunt Kelley got to Lauren's house.  
"Morning girls" Aunt Kelley said as she walked through the door, "Did you get a lot of candy last night?"  
"Actually, I barely got any. Honestly, I forgot to even get candy" Lauren replied.  
"How can you forget to get candy on Halloween?" Aunt Kelley said, skeptically.  
"Mommy!!!" Casey inturuppted, while her mom picked her up. "I got a lot of candy with Abbey and Annie, but Yawya wasn't there!"  
Yawya was Lauren's nickname. "Hey mom" Abbey and Annie said in unison.  
"Hey girls. Okay, let's all get in the car, or we'll be late." Aunt Kelley said.  
Everyone piled into Aunt Kelley's mini-van. Casey was in her car seat, Lauren was in the passenger seat, and Abbey and Annie were in the back with Casey. After everyone got settled in the car, they took off to drop everyone off at school. Casey was first to be dropped off at the pre-school.  
After Casey was dropped off was when the girls talked about what happened the night before.  
"So, what was Casey saying about everyone not trick-or-treating together? Did you get into an argument?"Aunt Kelley said to break the silence.  
"Actually" Lauren started, "I went upstairs to get my phone, and they were gone. I went looking for them, but I couldn't find them. Then I noticed a black van following me."  
"Mom" Abbey inturupted "Selena found me, the people in the van, that was following Lauren were from her."  
"Oh" Aunt Kelley replied. "I guess that we'll have to move agian."  
"No mom, we can't move, Lauren is involved now, they'll just keep harassing her until they get what they want. You know how Selena is." Abbey replied.  
Lauren was silent through the conversation between Aunt Kelley, and Abbey. She didn't want Abbey to move, and didn't want to be harrased.  
"Well, we have to do something. What about a restraining order?" Annie said, putting in her two cents.  
"Uh, we already did that, or we would of done that already." Abbey said, frustrated that there wasn't an obvious solution to the problem.  
"Well, we have to do something! I don't want that creepy girl following me!" Annie said.  
"Neither do I, but obviously Selena has done her research, because she knew that Lauren and I are best friends." Abbey said.  
"Yeah, so what do you think she wants from you?" Annie said.  
"I don't really know, I guess she wants me to rejoin her club, but I thought she would find a new best friend by now." Abbey said.  
All of a sudden, Lauren looked in the rearview mirror, and saw the same black van that was following her the night before. She wanted to see if the van was following them, so after they turned, she looked up agian, and there was the van.  
"Van alert" Lauren said.  
"What?" Abbey asked, a little bit confused.  
"The van, that was following me, is right behind us, and following us!" Lauren said, frantic.  
"Oh no! What are we going to do?" Annie said.  
"Why don't you drive to the police station?" Lauren said to Aunt Kelley.  
"Okay, that's a good idea, I'll turn around at the next red light." Aunt Kelley replied.  
When they turned around, to no ones surprise, the van followed. The van kept following them until they turned into the police station.  
"Hurry, someone write down the licsence plate!" Aunt Kelley said.  
Lauren had already thought of writing down the licsence plate, and already had a piece of paper and a pencil out. She quickly wrote down SELENA1.  
"I got it." Lauren said. "Wow, isn't that obvious?"  
Abbey and Annie looked over the seat to the paper that had the plate written down.  
"Wow, she's not to bright." Abbey said.  
Aunt Kelley, Annie, Abbey, and Lauren got out of the car and went into the police station. At the front desk was a plump man, with a doughnut in his hand.  
"May I help you?" the policeman said. His name tag said Carl Thompson.  
"I'd like to file a harassment report." Aunt Kelley replied.  
"Who are the people who are harassing you?" asked Carl, obviously bored.  
"Acutally, we don't know there last names, but their first, and we know their liscence plate number, and descriptions of both guys." Aunt Kelley said to Carl.  
"Okay, heres a form to fill out. Explain the situation, name the people involved, and description." replied Carl, pulling out a form. Aunt Kelley and the three girls sat down to fill out the form. At first, the form just asked for the names of the people filling out the form, but when it got to the part about the people involved, Aunt Kelley looked at Lauren. Lauren knew that it was her turn to give the information about what happened last night, but she didn't know if she could say it out loud. She took the paper from Aunt Kelley and wrote down what she remembered.  
Names: Lucille, and Rupert. She wrote. Description: Lucille, blonde, tall but no taller than 5'7, brown eyes. Rupert, around 5'3, wide and muscular, brown hair, green eyes.  
After Lauren finished writing down all that she remembered, she handed the clipboard to Aunt Kelley who looked it over. Aun Kelley handed the clipboard to Carl who looked even more bored.  
"We'll review the report and get in touch with you soon" Carl said as he glanced at the papers.  
Aunt Kelley and the girls left the police station and piled into the van. Once everyone was settled they saw that it was timr for Casey to be picked up for school. They all decided silently that Abbey, Annie and Lauren weren't going to school. They soon pulled up to the school, and saw that all of the other kids in Casey's class were gone, and her teacher was leaving, with a distraughtful look on her face. "Mrs. Andrews?" Aunt Kelley asked, "What's wrong? Where's Casey?"  
"Oh, there you are. A man and a woman just showed up to talk about signing their child up for pre-school. I went to get some papers for them to fill out and-" Mrs. Andrews choked up. She couldn't tell them what else happened without crying.  
"What happened?" Lauren said. She could tell that Aunt Kelley was to upset to ask.  
"They left!" Mrs. Andrews cried out "They left when I turned around, and, and they took her!"  
Now Mrs. Andrews was crying, and so was Aunt Kelley. The three girls would of been crying too, but they were still in shock. Lauren glanced around, still trying to comprehend what information was just given to her when she saw a piece of paper underneath a rock. At first Lauren thought it was nothing, but it caught her curiosity. By now Abbey and Annie were crying, and so was Lauren, but she wasn't making it obvious. She was curious about what was underneath the rock. Lauren finally walked to the rock, bent down and picked up the piece of paper. It was a picture that Casey had drawn at school that day. It was of her, Lauren, Abbey, and Annie all holding hands with big smiles on their faces. This made Lauren cry a new batch of tears. She turned the picture over because she didn't want to look at it, but she saw that there was a note on the back.  
Lauren and Abbey,  
We saw you turn into the police station, and we knew that this would stop you from running away from us. If you want casey back you will meet us at 5:00 p.m. at the park, alone. Only Lauren and Abbey. No one else. All we want to do is talk.  
Lucille and Rupert.  
Lauren just stared at the note, still squating when Abbey walked up and read the note. She took it from Lauren, folded it and put it in her pants pocket. "No one else needs to know about the note" Abbey said, still crying. "We'll go alone tonight, but we won't tell anyone. okay?"  
Lauren nodded, she was crying to hard to talk.

part 3

They rode home in silence. No one felt the need to talk. They were to sad about Casey being gone. They just wanted her to be okay. Abbey and Lauren knew that they would have Casey soon if no one found out about the note. When they got to Abbey's house, everyone silently went to their rooms. Aunt Kelley took the home phone with her to call Lauren's mom and the police. Annie went to her room, to cry while hugging her favorite bear that Casey always stole. When Lauren and Abbey go to Abbey's room, Abbey pulled out the note, and sat down on her bed. "Okay, this is the plan. We tell my mom that we want to go to the park to think. We'll be dressed in this, but underneath our clothes we'll have on our secret agent gear" Abbey said. A couple of years back, Lauren and Abbey went into a secret agent phase where they bought a lot of gear that they stubbornly kept.  
"Okay. What gear?" Lauren replied. They were both done crying, and were now just depressed.  
"How about the laser pen, the secret video camera, and the walkie talkie watches?" Abbey replied, already pulling out the gear.  
"Thats good." Lauren replied, as she headed out the door, and walked down the hallway. She stopped at the door to Casey's room, which she opened. In there everything looked normal. Lauren walked in and saw the teddy bear that she had given Casey for Christmas. Casey called it her "Yawya bear". Lauren walked to it, and picked it up. She knew how much Casey loved that bear. She just hoped that Casey would be able to hold her favorite bear soon. It was 4:30 when Abbey and Lauren decided to leave to go to the park. Abbey and Lauren's moms were on the phone talking to the police trying to find a way to find Casey fast. It was easy for them to get out of the house, only Annie noticed, but with a little bribing they got her to stay home without snitching on them. They got to the park around 4:45, and decided to sit on the swings to wait for Lucille and Rupert. They had only sat for about five minutes when they saw the black van pull up and park on the curb. Lucille and Rupert apperead out of the van from the front doors, and Rupert opened the back door. Abbey and Lauren thought that Rupert was getting Casey out of the van, but instead a teenage girl, about Lauren's age stepped out of the van, holding Casey, who was crying.  
"Casey!" Lauren screamed out. She was going to run to her, but Abbey stopped her.  
"Selena." Abbey said. It sounded like a cold greating.  
"Abbey, or should I say Sadie?" Selena replied, struggling to keep Casey in her arms because she was reaching for Lauren and Abbey. Selena was around Lauren's height. She had lomg layered strawberry blonde hair. She was wearing a black skirt, with a baggy tshirt and a cute belt. She was actually quite stylish.  
"I'm Lauren" Lauren said, trying to break the silence. Selena just looked at her with a digusted look on her face, and haned Casey to Rupert.  
"Yawya!" Casey yelled, busting out with tears.  
"Sadie, I can't believe you are friends with her." Selena said with a disgusted face, "I mean look at her. Ew, she is the ugliest thing I have ever seen. Bad hair, ugly style."  
"Excuse me Selena, but I don't think that you went into all this trouble just to insult my friend. So just tell me what you want." Abbey replied. She was mad at Selena, she had gone to far. "Or should I say Hortense?"  
"Oh, no you didn't." Selena said, as her eyes narrowed. "Look. Your right, I didn't go into all this trouble to insult your friend, no matter how hideous she is, but I did come here for a reason."  
"And?.."  
Selena snapped her fingers and soon someone had grabbed Abbey and was dragging her to the van. Lauren screamed, and ran to a bush to hide, and Casey was let go. Casey ran to Lauren, and hugged her, crying. Lauren was going to try to stop the van, but it was already gone. Lauren cried all the way home with Casey in her arms. When Lauren got home, she opened the door and saw Aunt Kelley and her mom on the couch, exhausted. Lauren thought about whether or not she should wake them up, but in the end she decided to.  
"Aunt Kelley? Mom?" Lauren said as she shook them. Casey was asleep laying on the big chair that they had. Aunt Kelley and Lauren's mom stirred then woke up abruptly like they were just caught sleeping in class.  
"What, Wha-" Aunt Kelley said as she stood up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around the room, then did a double take, like she didnt trust her eyes. Then she screamed in relief. She saw Casey sleeping on the chair. Aunt Kelley stood up and ran across the room to throw her arms around her youngest daughter. During that commotion, Lauren's mom woke up, saw Casey and went to join the happiness. Annie, who was in her room flew into the living room, and her face brightened with joy. Only Lauren was the one who wasn't jumping for joy. No one had noticed that Abbey was gone. She sat in the corner of the couch and stared out the window. Annie was the first to notice that Lauren was sitting on the couch by herself, crying.  
"What's wrong?" Annie asked. Suddenly, everyone noticed that Abbey was gone, and they stopped celebrating.  
"Where's Abbey?" Aunt Kelley asked.  
Lauren told them all that happened, starting with the note that she found, and ending with her walking home. "I'm, I'm so sorry. We just wanted to find Casey, and, an-" Lauren ended, she couldn't continue her sentence because she was crying so hard. She reached for her ponytail holder that was normally on her wrist, but grabbed her watch instead. Just then she remembered that Abbey was still wearing her watch, and it had GPS on it. Lauren looked up, with a spark of hope on her face.  
"We got to go." Lauren said. Everyone looked at her with confused expressions on their faces. "Abbey and I are wearing synchronized watches on they have a tracking device on. We can find Abbey with it. Let's go!"  
For a second no one moved, except for Lauren who was hustling to get everyone to leave. Then the news of what Lauren had said sunk into them, and they were on thier feet ready to go. Casey sat in her car seat, Lauren's mom got in the passenger seat, Aunt Kelley got in the drivers seat, and Lauren and Annie piled in the back with Casey. "Okay" Lauren said as she turned on the GPS on her watch, "Turn right up here, to the old Wal Mart. Thats where the traker is saying she is. Momma, call the police." Lauren's mom was one step ahead of her and had already dialed the number. She was on the phone for a couple of minutes when she told everyone in the car what the police said.  
"The police said not to go into the building, but to park in the parking lot as far away from the building as possible and wait for them to get there." Aunt Meme said.  
"Okay." Aunt Kelley said as she parked.  
They were only sitting in the parking lot for five minutes when the police showed up. They all got out of the car and creeped to the empty old Walmart. Once they got to the door, the police took over and went in ahead of of them. Aunt Meme stayed behind with Casey and Annie whom the police said should stay behind. Once Lauren and Aunt Kelley got where Rupert, Lucille, Selena, and Abbey were, the police had already taken care of everything. Selena, Lucille and Rupert were already handcuffed and Selena didn't look to happy. Lauren saw that Abbey was just standing there, looking around. She ran to Abbey and hugged her.  
"I'm so sorry." Lauren said.  
"It's fine, besides theres nothing that you could of done to stop it." Abbey replied. "Yea. So what did the do to you?" Lauren asked.  
"Nothing. We actually got here about ten minutes before you did. We stopped at a fast food place because Selena and Rupert were hungry. They bought me a burger, surprisingly. We had just got done eating and were tying me to a chair when the police busted in." "Wowzers" Lauren said.  
So everything was back to normal. Abbey changed her name back, though Lauren still called her Abbey. The only thing to remind them of what had happened was the news story that aired for three days, and some sympathy from school. Selena was long gone, in a juvenille delinquent center, and Lucille and Rupert in a state penatentery. Everything was fine, and it was just the way that Abbey and Lauren liked it. The End 


End file.
